In a conventional multiple-contact connector, two arrays of holes each passing through from one surface side to the other surface side are formed through an insulating main body to insert electrically conductive contactor pins therein by, for example, press fitting. At one surface side of the main body, the connector is fixed to a printed wiring board while each contactor pin is electrically connected to the printed wiring formed on the wiring board, or the tip end portion of each contactor pin is protruded up to the rear surface side of the print wiring board to fit a socket with the tip end portion. Further, the connector is fitted with the socket on the other surface side of the main body, where each contactor pin of the connector comes in contact with a corresponding contactor member of the socket.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of such an array of the contactor pin, as viewed from one surface side, when the pin is fitted within the hole of the main body. FIGS. 2A and 2B are respectively a lateral view illustrating the shape of the contactor pin used herein. A first contactor pin 22 illustrated in FIG. 2A is of rectilinear form. A second contactor pin 24 illustrated in FIG. 2B is of cranked form with a first rectilinear portion 24A and a second rectilinear portion 24B connected with a folded portion 24C. For the second pin 24, the first rectilinear portion 24A is inserted into the main body. Referring to FIG. 1A, white dot indicates the position of a hole of the main body and the position of the first pin or the first rectilinear portion of the second pin, which are inserted into the main body at the same position, and a black dot indicates a second rectilinear portion of the second pin. A line connecting the white and black dots indicates the folded portion 24C of the second pin. As seen from FIG. 1, the holes of the main body are arranged in two arrays 26A and 26B which are parallel and, for each array of 26A and 26B, the first pin 22 and the second pin 24 are alternately disposed while the first pin 22 for one array and the second pin 24 for the other array are disposed at a corresponding position. In addition, the second rectilinear portion 24B of the second pin 24 for each array is positioned at the opposite position of the other array.
According to this arrangement, even if the interval between the holes for each array is made smaller with a half pitch (that is, a half of a normal pitch, which is 1/10 inch in interval), the interval between the pins at the side where they are connected to the printed wiring board can be made larger to thereby widen the interval between the holes formed on the printed wiring board.
However, in the foregoing conventional half-pitch connector, if there are three arrays of holes in the main body having three arrays pins inserted therein, and the tip end of the pins protrude up to the rear surface of the printed wiring board so that the protruding end portions are used to fit a socket therewith to form a so-called back harness arrangement, then a non-standard socket must be used, the contactor member being arranged in the form of a staggered lattice.